Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {4} \\ {2} & {4}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {3} \\ {0} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}+{-2} & {4}+{3} \\ {2}+{0} & {4}+{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {7} \\ {2} & {7}\end{array}\right]}$